1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photography apparatus and a photography method for obtaining an image by photography. The present invention also relates to a program that causes a computer to execute the photography method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of photography with digital cameras, images are obtained by setting photography conditions such as exposure, in-focus position, and flash emission as well as image processing conditions such as gradation correction, color correction, and white balance. In this manner, high quality images can be obtained. In addition, images are obtained by setting the photography conditions and the image processing conditions so as to cause main subjects such as human faces instead of the entire images to have preferable quality.
The photography conditions and the image processing conditions are determined by analyzing preliminary images or final images obtained by preliminary photography or actual photography. However, the photography conditions and the image processing conditions cannot be set appropriately in some cases due to failure of the analysis. For example, if analysis of exposure and in-focus position fails, the photography conditions cannot be set appropriately. Therefore, resultant images may be blurry or have regions wherein white compression is observed. In the case of failure of analysis of the degree of correction of white balance, images may look like scenes in daylight despite the fact that tungsten lights were used for photography, for example. In these cases, images of desired quality cannot be obtained.
Meanwhile, a method has been proposed wherein an image is generated at the time of printing by correcting red eyes occurring in flash photography and displayed together with the image before the correction to let a photographer select either one of the images (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-112390). In addition, a method for enabling easier confirmation of a photographed image by display of an enlarged main subject included in the image on a monitor of a digital camera has also been proposed (see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050219393). According to these methods, a displayed image can be confirmed, and a photographer can continue photography until he/she is satisfied. Therefore, desired images can be obtained.
However, confirming a displayed image at each time of photography is substantially troublesome for a photographer.